Misinterpretation
by theSimmeringSun
Summary: Everyone knew that Meta Knight barely slept. So when Kirby finds out that The Fountain of Dreams does not give the knight dreams, he sets off to set things right. (Originally uploaded on Ao3 on December 23, 2017)


The rare times that Kirby had dared to accompany the moon and stars with his eyes open, Meta Knight had always been there. The knight would stand under the moon in the blades of grass of a field or the comfort of his Halberd. Not once had Kirby seen the knight with his eyes closed in the comforts of slumber.

It was a common sight to see Meta Knight drowsily walking in the dead of night. Once Kirby even saw Meta Knight collapse in the castle. King Dedede had carried him to the Waddle Dee doctor who said that it was just the cause of exhaustion and sleep would do him good. But sleep the knight never did.

"I am very busy Kirby. I'll sleep later.", The knight would always say when Kirby asked why he was still up. The knight did appear to be busy with stuff Kirby observed, so he never pushed it. He'd just yawn and feel the effects of sleep wash over him as he'd put himself under the protection of The Fountain of Dreams.

And protect him The Fountain of Dreams did. Dreams were one of Kirby's favorite things in the world, and he was forever thankful for the Fountain of Dreams for providing them. They made him feel warm and safe in the midst of sleep. They turned the dark night and his bed into a spaceship full of possibilities. So Kirby just didn't get it. Why would Meta Knight not want to sleep when he could bask in dreams?

The thought of the knight missing out on dreams made him sad. Besides, sleep itself was enjoyable too. Kirby always got sluggish and couldn't stop yawning when he was tired. Not sleeping like Meta Knight did sounded awful.

So it was settled. The next morning, when Kirby found Meta Knight sipping on a cup of coffee outside, he decided that he was going to help Meta Knight sleep.

"Meta Knight. Can I help you out today?", Kirby asks the knight looks at him confused.

"Help me out? What do you mean?", Meta Knight asked the young puffball.

"Well you're always saying that you can't sleep because you're so busy, so I thought I could help you out!", Kirby says with a smile.

"Kirby. I don't believe that I have anything you can help me with. Thank you for the offer.", Meta Knight says after a long pause.

"Oh c'mon! I'm really helpful with stuff. I'm respondable.", Kirby says as he stands on his tiptoes to make himself appear more taller.

"Responsible.", Meta Knight corrects. "And I'm afraid all I have tonight is...paperwork."

"Paperwork? Well I'm learning how to read so I can help you with that easy-peasy!", Kirby says confidently.

"Kirby, really I don't.."

"But you're always staying up and not getting any sleep. You can get really drowsy and miss out on dreams.", Kirby says in concern and Meta Knight seems to freeze at the words.

"That's enough Kirby…", Meta Knight says. His voice sounds really serious.

"But I only wanted to help..You never get any sleep.", Kirby says defensively. He didn't understand why Meta Knight was upset.

"It's none of your concern, Kirby. Now excuse me, I have important matters to attend to.", Meta Knight says as he hastily gets up with his empty mug in hand and flies away.

Kirby realized that he was right: You do get cranky when you're tired.

With a heavy heart and a frown on his face, Kirby sulks away. The knight just created a wall when Kirby just wished to help. He just wanted to make sure the knight got to sleep like everybody else did.

That night, when the moon settled in the sky, Kirby trekked out and went to the castle. He walked the long corridors with a stifled yawn and stopped in front of the door that belonged to the castle's kitchen. Meta Knight always had a chocolate parfait at night time so he should be here. Kirby could apologize and ask what had upset the knight.

He was about to walk in but stopped when he heard voices inside.

"You just should'a told him.", The voice of King Dedede says from inside.

"There is no point. Nothing can change the past. He would just try to interfere and confront either one of them.", Meta Knight says. His voice sounded different. More exhausted.

"He's not gonna see you as a monsta' y'know. I know you're scared of that.", King Dedede says and a bout of silence follows.

"I think I know that. The thing with Kirby is that if he sees somebody suffering, he has always to go and try to make things right. There is no way to make The Fountain of Dreams not weary of me because of who my creator was, and he won't accept that.", Meta Knight says and Kirby froze.

The Fountain of Dreams didn't like Meta Knight? That didn't make any sense. The Fountain of Dream was supposed to protect all creatures on Dreamland. What did Meta Knight mean by 'his creator'? Kirby was more confused than before, and concerned. If The Fountain of Dreams did not like Meta Knight, did that mean that the knight got no dreams?

Kirby felt a sinking feeling inside him. He had to set things right! Meta Knight had done so much to protect Dreamland. He might have made mistakes in the past but he wished no harm on the land. He deserved the security that The Fountain of Dreams brought to everyone who slept.

With a nod to himself, he set out to make his way to The Fountain of Dreams.

The journey to The Fountain of Dreams was one that requires a bit of preparation due to it's remoteness. This however, did not cross Kirby's mind so he took merely a couple of apples with him. He figured that the time to get there will be shorter than usual since there should be no enemies in his way like his previous visits to the sacred fountain. Oh how he was wrong.

He ate the apples within the first hour, and sleepiness started to hit him hard. He barely made it to the end of Vegetable Valley before he decided to get some sleep. It was still late at night, and he was not used to staying up late. He sat under a lone tree and drifted off into sleep.

When Kirby woke up, he could barely recall the traces of a dream he had while he was sleeping. Something about Meta Knight standing in front of the fountain. Kirby shake his head to clear his groggy head and yawns. With a few quick stretches, the effects of sleep are gone and Kirby continues forward.

It did not take much more walking to see a familiar face.

"Whispy!", Kirby yells to the familiar tree in fondness as he walks over to him.

"Child, don't you have a nice warm bed? Why do you sleep in my forest?", The tree asks.

"I am on a quest to see The Fountain of Dreams!", Kirby says. "I started my quest a teeny bit early and felt sleepy though."

"I see. If it's a quest that you are on young warrior, why do you not have any supplies?", The tree asks.

"Well, uh. I did bring two apples but I ate them already.", Kirby says with a laugh as he shows the tree his empty bag.

"A hungry warrior goes nowhere.", Whispy says and with a few shakes of his branches, apples fall. Kirby dodges the falling apples and looks at them with wonder.

"Are these for me?", He asks.

"I didn't drop them for nothing. Grab the apples and hurry on your quest. I know that not only apples will be able to quench your hunger."

"Thank you!", Kirby says as he collects as many apples as he can fit in his bag. The young puffball adjusts the bag on his shoulder and waves at the tree. "Bye Whispy!"

"Take care young warrior. And no more stepping on my roots!", The tree calls after him and Kirby laughs sheepishly at the recollection.

The rest of the journey is not awfully difficult and little obstacles stood in Kirby's way.

Paint Roller made no move to block his way in Ice Cream Island and even invited Kirby to draw with him.

"No thanks! I'm on an important mission. Another time for sure though!", Kirby said.

"A mission? Well I'll make sure to draw you something and you could get it on your way back.", Paint Roller says.

The next stop was Butter Building. He could see Mr. Shine high up on the building and he waved.

After that was Grape Garden, Yogurt Valley, Orange Ocean, and Rainbow Resort.

By the time the young puffball had made it to Rainbow Resort he found himself tired yet again. It was late at night now and the moon shone proudly in the sky. Kirby thought about sleeping before confronting the fountain but was quickly against this idea.

He was almost there, and Meta Knight deserved to have a good sleep as soon as possible.

Kirby took a step in front of The Fountain of Dreams and admired it's beauty.

The founatin's waters shone with a bright hue of many colors. These waters full of dreams cascaded down and never ceased. The soft sounds of it's rushing water comforted and put Kirby on edge at the same time. The fountain had a holy aura around it.

"Fountain of Dreams, you give me beautiful dreams nightly and I am thankful for this. You give so much for so many people, but I don't get why you don't give my friend Meta Knight dreams.", Kirby says as he looks into the waters. Rushing water was his only response.

"If you would please give him dreams, I would be really happy. If he gets dreams, maybe he would sleep more.", Kirby requests. Drip drop.

"I've protected you many times, and he protected Dreamland as a whole, so he kind of protected you too. All I ask is that you give him dreams.", Kirby says. He stays silent after this. It just felt off. He felt like he would get some sort of response or recognition but the fountain made no notion to acknowledge him. Kirby was about to once more talk to the fountain before a voice called behind him.

"Kirby."

He looks behind him and sees the reason he was at the fountain in the first place.

"The Fountain of Dreams has no obligation to give me dreams, even if you protected it", Meta Knight says. So he had heard all that Kirby said. "Whispy told me that you were heading here. Everyone was worried."

"But it's not fair. You shouldn't be treated like a bad guy when you're not one. I just want you to sleep for once.", Kirby tells the knight.

"My problems are my own Kirby. While I appreciate you trying to help, you shouldn't intervene. I don't know how you found out about this but it's something that should be left alone.", Meta Knight says.

"But you don't even try to fix your problems!", Kirby says. "You just dodge around them or leave them alone. Problems can't fix themselves"

Meta Knight is taken back at these words. He clenches his hand for a moment but loosens it wish a sigh.

"Kirby, this is a problem that can't be fixed. The Fountain of Dreams can't change who it is and neither can I.", The knight says.

"What do you mean?", Kirby asks in confusion.

"The Fountain of Dreams creates dreams for everyone. Almost everyone.", Meta Knight corrects himself and Kirby winces. "It's naturally inclined to be scared of being that create the opposite. So it does not make dreams for me."

Meta Knight puts his hand over the water and Kirby watches with horrified amazement as the water that was rushing under his hand switches it's current.

"But..you don't make nightmares.", Kirby says.

"No, but my father does.", Meta Knight says. He spits the word "father" out with menace that makes Kirby recoil a bit.

"Your father?...", Kirby asks. The only person that Kirby knew of that made nightmares was..

"Nightmare.", Meta Knight says. The knight stays deathly still at the admittance of these words. It almost appears to Kirby that he's holding his breath. So Meta Knight was Nightmare's son? He never would have guessed it because of how unalike they are.

"You're nothing like him. You're good and just try to the right thing. If The Fountain of Dreams sees people for who they are by their blood and family then it's awful.", Kirby says.

"It does not do so on purpose. It's just part of it's code.", Meta Knight says.

"But if The Fountain of Dreams does not protect you the that means that nothing stops the nightmares.", Kirby says in horrified realization.

"Kirby, really, this is all fine.", The knight insists but Kirby shakes his head and pushes Meta Knight closer to the fountain.

"Talk to it. Maybe the fountain will understand.", Kirby suggests.

"I don't think it works that way Kirby…", Meta Knight resists but Kirby shakes his head.

"Please try at least. Then we can go home.", Kirby says. "You lose nothing by trying. You lose everything by leaving things the way they are."

Meta Knight hesitates but huffs out a sigh and kneels down in front of the fountain. The fountain's waters continue to avoid his path.

"Great Fountain of Dreams, I believe that we should have talked much sooner. You avoid me due to my blood but you are mistaken in my character. I have no intent to hurt you and vow to protect you if you give me dreams or no dreams. I am honored for all that you do for the people of Dreamland and continue to be despite the repulsions between us.", Meta Knight says and Kirby is awed by his words. The knight spoke of no interest in forcing the fountain to give him dreams. He promised to protect the fountain despite no reward.

Kirby held his breath and a moment of silence passed. He watched as the knight slowly stood and started walking away. Just as he turned his back to the fountain, the water changed it's path. The knight's shoes were now wet from the water of the fountain.

Kirby's eyes lit up and he smiled in glee.

"Yay!", Kirby cheered as he ran up to the fountain. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Kirby turned around and his smile dropped when he saw the knight frozen in place. He made no movement, no sound. He just stared at the water of the fountain now flowing through him.

"I'm sorry for inerrfering, Meta Knight. I just wanted to help but I should have asked you first.", Kirby says.

"Interfering.", The knight corrects. "And..it is quite alright Kirby. Maybe you were correct about me avoiding problems. I did not believe the fountain would change, but I was wrong."

"Now you can stop staying up all night.", Kirby says with a smile.

"Perhaps.", The knight says. "We should start heading back."

"Yeah, I'm pretty tired.", Kirby says with a yawn.

The two make their way back home, Kirby collecting his drawing from Paint Roller on the way back which was a picture of Kirby painting with Paint Roller.

When the two made it back, Kirby rubbed his eyes in exhaustion and yawned.

"Kirby! Meta Knight!", King Dedede yells as he runs over to them. "You guys have been gone for two whole days! What on Earth were you two doing!"

"Meta Knight can dream now! He talked to The Fountain of Dreams!", Kirby says before the knight could answer.

The king's eyes widen in surprise and he breaks into a huge grin. "This is great! You can finally stop staying awake until you pass out!"

"I do not-"

"We should all go to sleep right now, I'm tired", Kirby says with a yawn. Then his eyes light up.

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?", King Dedede asks.

"You know it.", Kirby says with a sleepy grin.

"What?", The knight asks in confusion.

"Slumber party!", The two yell in unison. Before the knight could object, the two pushed him towards the castle.

"It'll be so much fun. We can all have pancakes when we wake up.", Kirby says.

"Or we could have waffles.", King Dedede says.

"I'm afraid I must decline this offer.", Meta Knight says.

"Waffles are nice too actually."

"Is anyone listening to me?"

The night ended with the three of them on the same king sized bed. Kirby and Dedede fell asleep quite quickly despite their eagerness for the slumber party which left the knight just up. Sleeping was something that usually came when he was to the point of exhaustion in an attempt to avoid nightmares. He just couldn't fall asleep at will without that fear he had become accustomed to in the back of his mind.

He looked at his two friends at both sides of him sleeping in their own dreams. They looked happy and at peace. He trusted The Fountain of Dreams to keep Nightmare away. So with one final close of his eyes, he falls asleep and dreams.


End file.
